


Model Behaviour❦

by carnivallouis



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivallouis/pseuds/carnivallouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ѕoмe people wιll do alмoѕт anyтнιng ғor ғaмe,<br/>вυт zayn wanтѕ ѕoмeтнιng мore ιnтιмaтe ιn reтυrn ιғ нe geтѕ arιa тнe recognιтιon ѕнe ғιnally deѕerveѕ..<br/>❀❀❀❀❀❀❀<br/>вaѕιcally zayn agreeιng тo geт a ғaιlιng мodel ғaмoυѕ ιғ ѕнe agreeѕ тo вe нιѕ eye-candy gιrlғrιend, тнaт нe can ғlaυnт aroυnd wнιlѕт ѕнe pleaѕeѕ нιѕ every need✓</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Behaviour❦

**_All it takes is a name, to bring back countless memories; ravaging your brain._ **

**_A surge of swirling emotions shoot through your veins._ **

****

"You look fine" A groggy voice behind me muttered, the room was illuminated only by the small light next to my mirror as getting ready for a party at 10pm would unsurprisingly interrupt my boyfriends strict sleep schedule.  He was a photographer, mostly for models who looked best when they'd first been made up and that was generally at early times so they could go home and relax quicker. That's how we'd met, at a modelling session and well, hit it off straight after that.

I wasn't a very well known model; yet anyway. My agent had got me on the guest list to a casting party and i was more than ready to try. With the list overflowing with celebrities he said it was almost impossible for me not to be noticed by someone. I heard the honk of the car horn outside and gently twirled my hair around my fingers, puckering my lips and coating them in the glossy red once more before practising my strut towards the door, my black Louis Vuitton's clattering on the wooden hallway floor.

"Bye Sam" I called, an inaudible mumble in response. The door clicked shut behind me, the apartment complex in a complete silence, the only nose coming from the street outside. I went over to the lift and stepped in, the apartments were a little over averagely sized, the hallways and outside were decorated well meaning they were a little expensive but thankfully Sam made more than enough to keep us floating above water. It wasn't like i wasn't trying my hardest? I didn't do amazingly well in school, yes i was another one of those girls who had big dreams of fortune and fame. And i would admittedly go to very extreme lengths to make that happen, but everything i tried just seemed to give me - quite literally - 5 minutes of fame. 

The elevator pinged as i stepped out, the entrance playing quiet jazz music and the only person present was the security man, Lloyd sitting behind his front desk clearly half asleep, his head resting on his right hand watching the tv on the opposite side of the room, wisps of black, afro hair scrunched through his short, stubby, black fingers. His eyes tightly locked on the flashing screen, i strided over to the door, feeling his eyes study me as i walked away.

The door buzzed open at my touch as he yelled , "Have a great time!" as i walked away nodding briefly in reply.  The chauffeur opened the door of the black Mercedes door and helped me in, as my manager Steve sat opposite, a bottle of beer in one hand and an iphone in the other. His eyes slid down my body, taking extra time on my legs then his eyes connected with mine again. "You look amazing" He smiled quickly and briefly before looking down at his phone and taking a swig from the bottle.

"Now, the party is at a mansion in the Hollywood Hills so it should only take a good 15 minutes to get there. It's a casual event so make sure you don't fangirl or anything stupid like that.. just treat them normally-" I nodded in response as he took another swig, "- oh and also behave alright? I know what you and your crazy mouth and attitude do, just shut up basically"

I sighed and lent back into the leather seat, looking out of the window as he answered a call. I slid closer to the window, opening it slightly and leaning against the cool glass. An explosion of colour outside as we drove past the many clubs and other popular events at half 9 at night. The city was far more active and alive in the darkness, lights illuminating the streets as people bustled noisily on the side walk.   Soon enough we arrived as the car halt, the music blaring even outside with people seemingly everywhere, the whole area lively with the flashing lights just adding to the excitement. 

Steve got out first, offering his arm which i gladly took. The black carpet layed out in-between the two red roped off areas either side for paparazzi, leading to the huge open glass doors. People yelled my name, urging me to go either side and talk to them but Steve whispered for me not to. It was exhilarating , the feeling of people knowing my name, wanting to talk to me. Even if i was only briefly interesting to them. We stood together for a moment, blinded by the constant white, flashing dots. Smiles plastered on our faces, and stood still in a formal pose before he led me inside. 

We went through the doors to a balcony, overlooking the thriving hall full of people. Chattering to each other in separate groups all seeming deep in convocation.

They always say that there's that somebody who you'll never stop looking for in a crowded place, someone that you always hope to see even when you know they'll never be there. But that person for me was at that time a strange yet still managed to stand out and then i wasn't sure why. A tanned man, black hair messily slicked to one side with the other shaven, dressed in black skinny jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt. Black was certainly his colour, but the first thing that popped to my mind was that he was wearing something so simple yet made it appropriate for such a formal gathering. So that told me that he was someone important at least, it was my second glance that revealed who he was. As when i looked over again he had turned to face me but looking down at other men in ties and suits. _It was Zayn Malik._

"Take this" Steve handed me a glass of wine and dragged me over to a group of people. He was nattering on while i sat next to him, hopelessly swirling my bright red nails around the top of the almost empty glass. I was too engrossed to notice _him_ sit down next to me until i felt a gentle tapping on my leg. I looked over shocked into silence, i thought i'd be cool to meet celebrities but it all changed when i was sitting next to one. 

"Hello" He smiled, and i spluttered out a "Hi" back.

"Y'right?" His accent was thicker in real life, barely audible. Plus the fact it was also difficult to hear his mumbling over the blaring music and endless medley of voices.

I nodded, "Yes thanks, you?"

"Alright i guess, you didn't look so good? Bored or sommet?"

"No, um no i'm fine.." I shrugged, his expression still blank as he slouched further in the chair.

"Oh alright en' what's your name love?" 

"Aria"

"Are-ear?"

"Yeah" I giggled and he nodded with a smile.

"So Aria, what do you do?"

"Well.." He watched me carefully for my reply, "..model"

"Ah, for what may i ask?" He seemed actually interested in the convocation, it was weird how relaxed he seemed even though i was clearly on edge.

"Well..this and that" His hand snaked up to my leg as his long fingers began slowly stroking my exposed skin as i began awkwardly fiddling with my hair, he noticed and smirked. 

"You seem nervous love" He lent up and closer to my ear, "Don't be" He whispered, his warm breath attacked my skin as the smell of cigarettes and strong aftershave filled my senses. As i turned to look at his eyes my whole world stopped. I'd never seen such beautiful hazel eyes, glistening in the dimmed lights.

**_My parents had always warned me about drugs, but never one with hazel eyes and a smile that could lighten up a world of darkness._ **

 


End file.
